


【鲁邦三世】枪击太阳

by HaruhiDaYo



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiDaYo/pseuds/HaruhiDaYo
Summary: “喂次元，有你瞄准得了却打不中的东西吗？”“有啊。”那时次元这样回答。“太阳。”
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【鲁邦三世】枪击太阳

那天鲁邦又使出偷天换日的计谋，无惊无险掠走了宝贝，得意洋洋，驾车逃离。

“这世界上就没有鲁邦三世看中了却拿不到手的东西！”鲁邦边开车边嘚瑟。他腾出一只手一把揽过副驾驶座上正闭目养神的老搭档的肩，“喂次元，有你瞄准得了却打不中的东西吗？”

“有啊。”那时次元这样回答。“太阳。”

“喂喂，这回答有点耍赖哦。”鲁邦说。“照这样，太阳啊月亮啊星星啊，不都瞄得准却打不中吗？”

次元没有再答话。

鲁邦左肩胛的骨头感到隐隐的酸痛，他知道一年一度的雨季又来了。

他受过的伤大大小小，也算把全身上下206块骨头都给伤筋动骨了一遍。好在他有猴般旺盛的生命力，硬是能自己个儿长回健全。唯独这左肩胛留了点问题，每到雨季就泛起无伤大雅的隐痛，不阻碍行动，但闹得心烦。

五右卫门曾贡献过一记膏药方子，据说是古代剑士治疗骨伤常用的妙方。鲁邦欣然尝试，结果那段时间他特意换了较浓的香水，依然遮不住衬衣下隐隐绰绰渗出来的膏药味。哪位lady会爱上一个膏药味的男人呢？于是鲁邦就此放弃，选择年复一年忍受这小小的困扰。

鲁邦和次元刚走到披萨店的门廊下，第一场急雨就泼了下来。一时间大街上满是奔逃的路人，家庭主妇们惊呼着去抢救晾在窗外的衣服。这雨滴可真大，砸得窖井盖子都咚咚闷响。

“好险好险。”鲁邦赶紧闪身进了披萨店。

这空气湿得能绞出水汽的天气里，没有人愿意辛辛苦苦在家中厨房闷出一头热汗。尽管每次鲁邦都会发出邀请，但五右卫门向来不愿和他们一道用餐，毕竟剑士的口味与他的思想一样封建。鲁邦也不强求，反正还有个次元，能和他一同分享一张十二寸的大披萨。

这家披萨店被两人反复光顾，一致评为该街区内的No.1，原料与调味都无可挑剔，服务生亦是白衬衫黄围裙的活泼小姑娘。唯一称得上问题的就是后厨切割披萨过于随意，若碰上被分成了奇数块，那么餐桌上必然出现该谁吃最后一块披萨的纠纷。

热腾腾的披萨端了上来，很不幸，又是奇数块。然而今天似乎不会有披萨争夺战了，刚吃两口，一个突如其来的电话打断了鲁邦的用餐。

“你在哪儿？我马上过去。”那边不知道说了些什么，但鲁邦一收嬉皮笑脸，神情严肃只回答了这一句，便挂了电话起身。

“女人？”次元问。

“啊，是，前几天认识的，身份有点特殊。”鲁邦起身扯过桌上的纸巾擦拭手上吃披萨留下的油渍。

“要我一起去吗？”次元依然维持着举着半块披萨的姿势。

“谢啦，但这次就不用啦。”鲁邦已经整整衣服拉开凳子，“这顿饭记我帐上。”

次元低低地应了一声。他看着鲁邦笑容灿烂与吧台的收银女孩告别，同时偷偷摸了本菜单，遮挡在头顶急匆匆跑进雨幕。倾盆的雨撞在披萨店的落地玻璃上，把街景晕染成莫奈式的一片模糊。鲁邦的红西装幻化成了这片模糊中的一个稍显突兀的小红点，渐渐移动至看不见。

能让鲁邦三世扔下吃了一半的饭急匆匆走人的电话，百分之八十来自峰不二子，百分之二十来自其他女人。然而峰不二子的来电并不会让鲁邦这样甩下自己的老搭档，这几位老狐狸精相识了多少年，哪有必要遮遮掩掩。次元对其他女人的小小故事则并无好奇心，尽管他常常不能理解鲁邦莫名充沛的爱。

鲁邦大人肉体凡胎，一颗心肠却要做太阳光芒普照，力求温暖世人，或者狭义一点，全世界的女人。跟在这处发光发亮惹火上身的家伙背后擦屁股的只能是苦苦难难一个次元。这两人黏在一起的时间可太多了，以至于旁人眼中，峰不二子仅仅是“鲁邦迷得死去活来的女贼”，五右卫门降级成了“鲁邦手下一个很厉害的剑士”，只有次元大介才配被称一声鲁邦的搭档。

一个雇佣兵出身又转行做了保镖的枪手，干的一直是钱换命的行当。你给他钱，拿走敌人的命，或是保住你自己的命。然而这人忽然跑去给小偷做了搭档，还一搭就是不知多少年。“你可真是对鲁邦忠心耿耿。”反派们总爱这样阴阳怪气地点评一句次元。“你单干了这么多年，怎么忽然就死心塌地跟了鲁邦？”道上的老相识们也常常发出疑问。

次元也不知如何作答。可能我这把老骨头也想贪图点阳光吧。他想。

盘子里还躺着几片披萨，热腾腾诱人食欲，它们现在全部属于次元。但次元只是一直盯着模糊扭曲的雨中街景，看这豪雨如何从天而降砸碎人间，直到披萨的热气慢慢消失。

“...截止目前，气象观测站的总计降水量已经达到了800mm左右。各河道均有泛滥的风险，请市民出行时请注意安全...”

次元歪在沙发上看电视里甜美可人的天气预报姐姐教大家如何防洪避害时，消失大半日的鲁邦推门进来了。

“哎哟淋得我真够呛。”落汤猴鲁邦哆哆嗦嗦，浑身上下都在滴水，说他刚被从河里捞出来也不为过。鲁邦一扯领带，领带甩出一排水珠；拽下鞋子，鞋子里又哧溜滑出一汪水。

“别把地板弄湿了！”次元嫌弃。但接着他看见鲁邦脱掉西装外套露出的衬衣上扎眼的一大块血渍。方才他朦朦胧胧望去以为不过是红西装潮湿的阴影，定睛一看才发现这血渍已被水晕得沁染了鲁邦半边身子。

鲁邦自个儿也瞧见了那块血渍，他随手扒下湿淋淋黏在皮肤上的衬衣，打量着胸口的皮肤，那儿被什么利器剜下了一小块肉。伤口被一直蒙在雨水中浸泡，于鲁邦水光漫漫的精壮上身上呈现出一块苍白诡异的灰色。

“怎么弄的？”次元起身去柜子里拿医药箱。然而他又觉得这问题其实并不必问。经验之谈，有本事能一刀剜在鲁邦胸口的，大概率是被他护在怀中的那个女人。

鲁邦扒光了湿衣服，只剩一条蓝白条纹裤叉，赤条条在沙发上坐下，放松似的泄了口气。果不其然他嘿嘿傻笑：“呀次元你别笑我，又被女人计算啦。我当时正把她抱怀里呢，谁知道她怎么就摸出把刀？现在的小猫真是野呀。”

“怎么每次你自作自受完，累的都是我？”次元拿棉球沾了酒精按在鲁邦的伤口上，手法娴熟毫不迟疑，如庄园主给他的第一千个奴隶按烙铁。低头做奴隶的鲁邦痛得龇牙咧嘴，但胸膛老实乖顺并不移动分毫，任次元进行这消毒的酷刑。

“次元次元你对我最好啦！”鲁邦委委屈屈，“还是要怪我这左肩胛的老毛病，害我那时候手不利索，不然我哪会躲不过这一刀。”

鲁邦的伤口受了酒精的刺激，又开始渗血，次元手上不停，用棉球吸收着血渍，嘴上不忘拿往事来讽刺一句：“你要是按五右卫门的方法老老实实敷一个月的药，不早就治好了。”血淋淋的棉球很快堆成了一滩。“得缝针。”次元判断。

“缝吧缝吧。”鲁邦换了个姿势，躺在沙发背上，好让灯光更清楚地照向伤口。阴沉沉的雨季见不着太阳，白日也得开灯让室内有光。“敷药还是免了吧，我可舍不得让我怀里的女人闻一鼻子膏药味。”

次元曾有天和鲁邦在开罗的集市闲逛，看见一个当地女孩摆了个占卜摊在算塔罗。次元不爱信这些神神叨叨，但鲁邦非要去凑热闹，当然也有可能是那女孩确实姿容曼妙。女孩摆了个排阵，让鲁邦选一张，鲁邦嘴上嘻嘻哈哈说美丽的小姐呀，我看到你第一眼就知道能代表我们的只能是那张恋人，结果他一翻牌，一张正位的太阳。

女孩被鲁邦的轻浮言语弄得脸通红，结结巴巴解释您是最有生命力的太阳呢，是不受任何外界干扰的理想与希望。鲁邦说哎哟夸得我都要不好意思了，次元你也照顾下这么可爱的女孩子的生意吧，我请你。于是次元就也随手一点，普普通通一张圣杯侍从。

您一定是个很可靠的伙伴吧，女孩对次元说。是呀是呀，我最棒的好伙伴！鲁邦抢答。

“你就等着下次再被怀里的女人来一刀吧。”好伙伴次元一针穿进鲁邦的伤口，令后者五官扭曲，倒吸冷气，两手紧绷抓紧了自己的蓝白裤衩子。

雨季漫漫，雨滴连成监牢的铁栏，把人们收押在家中，发霉腐烂。人类终于发现自己是寄居于阳光的生物，只能苟全性命于那千万光年外奔来的温暖。

倒也不是不能移步去一个阳光灿烂的城市，但只消躺在沙发上瞧一眼窗外的浓云密布，就连收拾行李的力气也失去了。鲁邦恹恹的，左手拿了本下周拍卖会的宣传册翻看，右手揉着自己的肩胛骨。

“这宝石名字虽俗倒是应景。”鲁邦的目光在其中一页停留。“诺，‘太阳神——非洲钻矿最新开采出来的超大型红宝石原石，未经切割，加工价值极大。’喂次元，咱们去偷这个吧。”

“这雨下得你忍不住要去偷太阳了吗？”次元在细细擦拭马格南，上了年纪的枪械最怕水汽的堆积，就像上了年纪的老骨头最怕湿寒。

“下周二晚上的拍卖会，咱们下午出发先混进会场。这么定了。”鲁邦捏着下巴盘算计划。“唔...得喊五右卫门做几个日本那种晴天娃娃才行，这么大的雨可不好干活。”

五右卫门还真一板一眼做了几个晴天娃娃，挂在窗棂上。然而晴天娃娃的魔力也挡不住如此湿漉漉的空气，几小时后用黑笔画成的娃娃五官就顺着纸的纹理沁染开来，古古怪怪竟像在哭。鲁邦看得心里刺毛毛，赶紧又给摘下扔了。武士的心血惨遭作践，一天没好脸色。

好在今年的雨季来的猛烈却短暂。一周后，总算是施舍了几寸光阴给晴朗。

鲁邦一伙出门时，云层里正洒下些微柔和的雨后阳光。空气沁凉，令人舒爽得如同新年换新装。照例是五右卫门盘腿坐在后座，鲁邦操控心爱的小菲亚特，次元歪在副驾驶。

“天公作美。”鲁邦研究透了拍卖会的安保，势在必得。“但我听说不止我们盯上了这块‘太阳神’。按我现在已知的情报，似乎是几大国的军方暗中竞争开展的新式武器研究需要这块宝石。”

“这些大老粗不会直接砸钱买下来吗？”次元问。

“个个争着砸钱呢！”鲁邦一打方向盘转弯。“所以还是拍卖最合理不是吗？比谁更舍得砸。”

“倒也是。”次元开着身侧的车窗，让凉风拂过自己乱糟糟的胡子脸。他瞟见云层里隐隐勾勒出一个亮白色圆形的太阳，便用手比枪，虚虚瞄准，朝着太阳来了虚假的一枪。

“砰”。

三人乔装打扮混进了会场，插科打诨总算捱到了夜幕降临，拍卖开始。

“太阳神”的俗名确实是不掩其人气，只不过出价最激烈的几方，均是墨镜西装，一眼便知不是好惹的对象。也不知最后到底是哪个国家乔装打扮的秘密代表喊出了那个震惊全场的高价，但此时恐怕无人关心，因为拍卖场地随着装有“太阳神”的箱子被某种神奇外力忽然吊起，荡悠悠飞进躲藏在大厅顶部的大盗鲁邦三世的手中这一异象的发生，陷入了大混乱。

普通宾客抱头鼠窜，墨镜西装们则纷纷掏出了本不该出现在这会场里的枪。一时间警铃大作，所有的防范探照灯全部向了那个大厅顶部骄傲站立的红西装身影。

“‘太阳神’就由我鲁邦三世收下啦！”

然而未等黑西装们气急败坏地瞄准这嚣张的小偷，探照灯就一盏盏地碎裂，仿佛刚才的短暂光亮，是刻意为小偷创造亮相的秀场。某根柱子背后，次元轻轻吹了吹马格南枪口的硝烟。

于是菲亚特又如来时一样，带着三位乘客，在夜幕中狂奔起来，只不过身后跟了些难缠的客人。

鲁邦在此尖峰时刻，仍能稳稳单手开车，另一只手迫不及待从箱子中摸出那块“太阳神”，要一品猎物的芳容。

“咦？”鲁邦吃了一惊。“这是假货。”

“啥？”接下来轮到次元吃惊。他自鲁邦手中拿过那块宝石，翻来覆去看，然而并未看出个所以然。

“挺厉害的伪造技术，但绝对不是真货。”鲁邦说。

“那真货去了哪里？”五右卫门教科书式发问。

“这就是我们之后要研究的问题啦。”鲁邦猛一打方向盘，躲过一颗瞄着他后脑的子弹，而车后视镜就遭了殃，被击了个粉碎。“无论如何，先逃命吧。”

追在后面的车辆已经逐渐靠近，黑衣墨镜们盯紧了小小菲亚特里三人的动向。然而他们忽然看见那红西装的男人抬手就将刚刚夺得的宝石自车顶天窗高高扔出，那宝石未经雕琢，并无强烈的反光，却在吸收了后方车灯的光亮后燃成一团赤红，仿佛黑夜里小小一个太阳。但随后这太阳猛然爆裂开来了——副驾驶那黑西装戴帽子的男人抬手一枪，就这样打碎了那颗宝石。

黑衣墨镜们震惊之下没能把住方向盘，砰砰砰连环相撞。

“干得好次元！”鲁邦哈哈大笑，“对了，我记得有次你说过，你瞄准得了却打不中的东西是太阳？诺，你这不是刚把太阳给打碎了嘛？”

“啊，那种闲扯的话你都记得啊。”次元愣了愣。

“当然记得咯，我搭档们的事儿，当然要记得牢牢的。”鲁邦并没有因为今日的辛劳付之东流而消沉，他依然满面春风，与往日全无二致。次元忽然想起开罗那占卜女孩所说的“不受任何外界干扰的理想与希望”。多么奇妙，这就是鲁邦。

次元想说些什么，但最终他只是喉头动了动，微笑：“还不是得谢谢你给我偷来太阳。”

身侧鲁邦笑得更欢了，就连后座的五右卫门也淡笑几声。次元压了压帽子，把马格南收回西装之下。

枪手竭尽全力握住枪柄，盯紧了准星，却因深知无望而最终未能孤注一掷扣下扳机射击的目标，哪是太阳啊。


End file.
